Letters of the past, present and future
by Vitzy
Summary: Time period: 1981 - 2021. Letters tell a lot about the world and the society we live in. Join the world of Potter as each character expresses their emotions and opinions on the changing world around them to one another. Starting with 1981 and spanning three generations of the series.
1. 1981

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated works are the intellectual and physical copyright of its author, whom I am not. I do however own the dialogue because that I made up.

**AN: **To old readers: Thank you for once again joining me on a journey. To new readers: Welcome – join the madness.

To everyone: Enjoy!

…

_**January 1981**_

**To the members of the Order of the Phoenix. From Albus Dumbledore**

To my esteemed friends, colleagues and fellow order members,

It is with the utmost sorrow that I must inform you of the deaths of Marlene and Adam McKinnon. It is a truly terrible loss for the war effort but more than that for their friends and family. The funeral will be held near their family home, with hope that you will be able to attend. I will be in touch with you individually in due course.

Wishing you a pleasant day

-Albus Dumbledore

…

_**February 1981**_

**Minerva McGonogall to Filius Flitwick**

Filius,

I am tired of receiving quills, books, the morning breakfast, feathers and even animals from your classroom. If your first-year class still hasn't mastered the charm, maybe its time to move on? My office is right next door to your classroom and I have just about had enough of charmed objects zooming in and disrupting my work. I have transfigured them into hairpins so you will have to figure out what is what on your own.

Yours sincerely,

-Minerva

…

_**March 1981**_

**James Potter to Sirius Black**

Padfoot,

You are an idiot. I've been sleeping on the couch for the last three days. It's all your fault that Lily won't so much as even say hello to me in the mornings. I think Harry might have sensed something because even he isn't laughing at my jokes lately. Remind me to hex you, next time we meet. I'm never inviting you to my birthday party again.

Silly string? Seriously? (and don't make that Sirius/ serious joke). Of all the muggle items you had to bring silly string!? We can't even charm it off the ceiling. If it wasn't so funny I'd be pretty mad at you too.

And one more thing: Answer your damn mirror. Its there for a reason!

-Prongs

p.s: Thanks for coming mate. I know she doesn't say it, but she appreciates you making the effort.

…

_**April 1981**_

**Alastor Moody to the Order**

To the members of the Order of the Phoenix,

It is with great regret that I inform you all of the events that took place at the Longbottom residence last night. It seems Death Eaters arrived at their home yesterday and tortured the couple with the Cruciatus curse until they were driven insane. Frank and Alice are currently admitted at St. Mungos and there doesn't seem much hope for recovery.

Dumbledore, its with dire urgency that I ask you to call an emergency meeting. We have much to discuss.

-Alastor Moody

…

_**May 1981**_

**Narcissa Malfoy to Andromeda Tonks**

Andy,

We had a family dinner today. The whole family was there. Apart from you and Cousin Sirius of course. As usual the talk turned to the war. Bella is one of them now. She has taken the mark. I am shattering inside but I had to keep my mask on. Lucius is gone away from home more often than not and Regulus barely talks. Mother and Aunt Walla on the other-hand are happier than ever before. Draco is coming along fine. We are celebrating his first birthday in a fortnight. I wish you could be there. How is my niece? Isn't she almost of school age? Wishing you the best, as always.

-Narcissa

p.s: I wish I could send this letter to you.

…

_**June 1981**_

**Vernon Dursley to Petunia Dursley**

Dear Petty,

For the little Tyke's birthday, I've booked us three tickets to Madrid. Also I was thinking of hiring a new hedge-cutter. Mr. Stone has made it uneven and I know that awful neighbour is always laughing at our lawn. This dratted course had to happen now! I'm bored out of mind. I can't wait to be back with you and Dudders.

Take care my beautiful wife and give a big hug to that monster of ours.

-Love Vernon.

…

_**July 1981**_

**Molly Weasley to Bill Weasley**

Dear Bill,

Everyone at home is awaiting your return. Especially Fred and George. They keep going on about a new toy they want to show you! Dad and I will meet you at the station. Make sure you pack all your underwear and don't forget any of your books! I'm sure you'll be getting lots of homework from the teachers. After all, you're almost in second year now! I'm sending a checklist of all your belongings with this letter. I don't want any smelly socks, so make sure they are clean before you pack them.

If you need any more money, just say so and we'll send a few galleons on.

Have a safe journey, sweetie.

-Love mum xxx

…

_**August 1981**_

**James Potter to Remus Lupin**

Moony, Moony, Moony, you're the best! Harry loves the soft toys. He especially loves his little wolf cub. I can't think of a better present. He even refuses to eat without all four stuffed animals around him. Only complaint: why is the stag pink!?

Take care mate, and I wish I could have been there last week. Once this war is over, Rem, I swear I'll be with you during every damn transformation. Hang in there

-Prongs

…

_**September 1981**_

**The Fat Friar to Nearly-headless Nick**

And I win! You may have a Weasley in your collection but I got the Auror's daughter! You lost so you have to deal with Peeves this time!

…

_**October 1981**_

**James Potter to Peter Pettigrew**

Wormy,

Don't be late tomorrow. Dumbledore only has a short slot free in the evening and if we are to go through with the plan we need both you and Paddy to be here. Don't tell Remus anything yet. We'll tell him on Halloween – we will be seeing him then.

Talk soon,

-Prongs

…

_**November 1981**_

**Remus Lupin to Sirius Black**

What have you done, Sirius? You've ruined _everything. _I will never forgive you for this.

…

_**December 1981**_

**Hermione Granger to Santa Claus**

Dear Santa Claus. I am Hermione Jean Granger and I am two years old. My birthday was in September. Mummy says that I have been a good girl and you will come through the chimney next week. Is this true? Mummy also says that you like milk and cookies so I will leave some near the fire-place. Make sure you don't scare my cat or I will be very cross with you, Mr. Santa-Claus!

If you are coming to my house, would you mind bringing the next book of the series? I really liked the first two! Bye!

Signed: Hermione.

…

**AN: Next: 1983. Well, what did you think? Would love to hear your thoughts and your expectations! **

**-Vitzy-**


	2. 1983

**AN: Would like to thank the few of you who reviewed and the few more of you who put this on alert and the many more of you who read the previous chapter. Onwards and upwards we go!**

…

_**January 1983**_

**Charlie Weasley to Percy Weasley**

Hey Perce!

Sorry I didn't reply earlier…I managed to get detention with Filch of all people. He made me polish the trophies five times! That also without my wand. But guess what? Remember you were asking me who Ludo Bagman was, that dad kept talking about? Well I found out that he played Quidditch for his house when he was at Hogwarts! Cool, huh?

I'll see you soon, brother. How is the accidental magic? Managed to destroy anymore curtains yet? I told my friend, Tonks, about that and she couldn't stop laughing.

-Charlie

…

_**February 1983**_

**Fred Weasley to Bill Weasley**

Dear Bill,

Mummy was really angry with me today because I accidently trod on Ginny's rattle and now she won't stop crying. She's always crying. George thinks it is because she is a girl but I told him that Ron was the same! Mummy also won't let me go to the park anymore. Not since I accidently told Evie Murray that I am a wizard. Oopsie! Bye for now!

-Fred

…

_**March 1983**_

**Bill Weasley to Ron Weasley**

Hey Ronnie!

Happy Birthday! I'm really sorry I won't be there for your party but have fun! Don't eat too much cake or you will need to keep going to the toilet! Did you like your card? I got it from Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade is really cool. They have lots of sweet shops here and the drinks are amazing too. Get mum to make butterbeer for you – you'll love it! Can't believe you're three already. You'll be in Hogwarts soon!

-Love Bill.

…

_**April 1983**_

**Nearly-Headless Nick to Bloody Baron**

Dear Mr. Baron, sir.

I think you will remember the bet that the Fat-Friar and I had made? The one concerning whose house the metamorphagus first-year will end up in? Well I lost as you would remember and therefore I had been given the responsibility of keeping Peeves under control. Recent circumstances with Peeves have led me to no choice but to ask in a favour from you. Please could you inform Peeves that he is to not terrify any of the students and certainly not to call them rude names! He called Ben Freeman an overcooked tomato the other day. He is just an insult to our community and will listen to no one but you!

With respect

-Sir Nicholas

…

_**May 1983**_

**Petunia Dursley to Marge Dursley**

Dear Marge,

Thank you for your post card last month. Your trip to Berlin does sound awful. Have they truly broken down the wall? I find it so difficult to believe! I thought that was just a rumour. I do apologise for the late reply. I have been awfully busy with garden parties for the mums of the kids at Dudley's nursery and with dinners for Vernon's work colleagues. Vernon got a promotion recently. He is now the head of his team. It is just as well. We could do with an extra bit of money, what with Dudley's nursery to pay for and the other one's child-minder. I hope the dogs are doing well. Should we be expecting you next month? You know how excited Dudley gets at seeing his Aunt Marge and as it is his birthday, I was planning a little get-together. Just family and close friends.

I'll give you a call sometime this week

-Love Petunia xxx

…

_**June 1983**_

**Narcissa Malfoy to Andromeda Tonks**

Dear Andromeda,

I have been so tired these days and I know that it isn't a proper excuse to not write to you but it is the truth. Florence Parkinson thinks I might be coming down with an illness. I just hope it isn't a muggle one. I hate those little white tablets you have to take. Why are they so bitter? No wonder the muggles are always dying of some disease or another, who would want to eat them! Lucius as usual doesn't speak much to me. The only time he seems to perk up is when Draco is around and that is also rare these days. He is only three but his father has already been making wedding plans with Florence's daughter. Pansy is her name. A right little madam, she is. Reminds me of you when we were younger actually! I'm visiting Bella next weekend. I hate going to that place. It makes me feel so cold and lonely and Bella is always angry and scary but I miss her. I wish both of you were here. Ever since mother died I don't know myself. It seems all my family is dying around me. I know the war is over but I don't know sometimes Lucius or his friend will say something and a prick of foreboding creeps up my back. Anyway, I hope you and Ted are doing well. Give my love to Nymphadora. One day I hope I actually have the guts to send these letters to you, but until then, I'm going to keep writing and pretending that you are getting these letters.

Your sister,

-Narcissa

…

_**July 1983**_

**Arthur Weasley to Molly Weasley**

My dearest Molly,

And so begins the third day of my trip to Wales. I can't tell you how exciting this is. Did you know what Muggles use to boil their water? A Ket-tail! I'm bringing one back with me to show you. I think I might even be able to add to my plugs collection. The weather isn't too great and I miss you and the boys and of course Ginny, terribly, but this is a brilliant experience. I still can't believe how idiotic some folk are. Not warding your house at all? I get that we are no longer in a war but honestly, you'd think some of these people have forgotten what it was just two years back! Anyway, I don't want to depress you or keep you too long. I'll meet you straight at Kings Cross. Until then, stay happy and stay safe.

-Love Arthur.

…

_**August 1983**_

**Albus Dumbledore to Horace Slughorn**

Dear Horace,

I apologise for troubling you on what I assume must be a very pleasant summer's day. I can only imagine the disturbance I am causing to your day. You see, I would very much like you to consider the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts for the upcoming academic year. It will only be for a year and I promise I won't ask you again. I know you have already declined the offer in both writing and verbally, but I urge you to reconsider.

Always the optimistic and awaiting your reply

-Albus

…

_**September 1983**_

**Severus Snape to Albus Dumbledore**

Albus,

May I remind you that I am a Professor? I would like to be treated as one and certainly do not appreciate the fact that some of these students have been spreading 'rumours' about myself and a certain James Potter when we were at school as students. I have already, explicitly, and time and time again, explained to you my feelings towards the late Mr. Potter and would like you to reprimand your students for their lack of respect.

In addition, no, I would not like to go to Hogsmeade next weekend. I have Potions essays to mark.

-Severus

…

_**October 1983**_

**Bloody Baron to Peeves**

Peeves!

I am warning you. If I see even a silver tail of yours _anywhere _near the prefects bathroom, I will personally haunt you for eternity. Make your choices now.

-The Baron of Slytherin

…

_**November 1983**_

**Minerva McGonogall to Ponoma Sprout**

Ponoma,

I have lost the magical thyme you gave me last Friday. Would you be a darling and grow some more for me? My seventh and fifth years are already having nervous break downs and it seems the thyme tea is really quite a good relaxation drink. And give some to poor Severus, I think he might burst a vein any of these days. Really, these rumours are getting out of hand. To suggest that James Potter turned him into a frog…honestly these kids do have a wild imagination.

-Minerva

…

_**December 1983**_

**Molly Weasley to Great-aunt Muriel**

Dear Muriel,

Wishing you a very happy Christmas. Ginerva is getting along fine, thank you for asking and yes, I have safely bubble-wrapped and put away your silver-ware. Thank you for lending it to us, it is a shame that you couldn't come. I have sent some Christmas pudding to you. I made it myself and do hope you enjoy it.

It would be lovely if you would join us for New Year's but I know that your ankle is playing up. Perhaps get a healer to take a look at it? I have heard a new breakout gnome-fever has swept your area. Do be careful in this cold weather.

With love,

-Molly

…

**AN: And with that, comes the end of 1983. I do hope you are enjoying these updates! Let me know your views on this chapter.**

**-Vitzy-**


	3. 1985

**AN: It is Wednesday and Wednesday means new chapter…so here ya go!**

…

_**January 1985**_

**Bill Weasley to Molly Weasley**

Dear Mum,

Thank you for sending the jumper to me. It is really cold up here in Scotland. Why could Hogwarts not be in a warmer place? Why not somewhere like Dorset? Charlie tells me that you all had a fantastic time in France. Wish I could have been there but the only time Professor Snape had to go through extra potions was the Christmas. Miserable old bat. Okay sorry, sorry, I shouldn't talk about my professor like that! But it _is _true! Mum, I've heard France has lots of veelas…did you see any? Do they really dazzle you? We were learning about them in care of magical creatures. Merlin I hate that subject. It is definitely more of Charlie's thing than mine. Can't write more. Got two essays to hand in by tomorrow morning and I haven't even practised the confundus charm yet. Seriously can't wait until O. are over.

Say hi to Perce, the twins, Ron and Gin and to dad as well.

Love you!

-Bill

…

_**February 1985**_

**Lucius Malfoy to Ian Goyle**

Goyle,

I have word from Knockturn that a ministry inspector is to be arriving at random to houses under suspicion. If you have any questionable items, I suggest Borgin to at least store it for safe-keeping. Enough of us are in Azkaban. No need for more of us to go in. Narcissa tells me that Gregory will be dining with us this evening. It is essential that the children form a firm friendship in their early years. Having contacts is never a bad plan.

I shall be seeing you and your wife at the Greengrass' spring ball, I suspect? Do pay my regards to Violet.

-Lucius Malfoy

…

_**March 1985**_

**Ron Weasley to Harry Potter**

Hi Harry Potter,

You don't know me but I know you. I'm Ron Weasley. Youngest brother of six and I have a younger sister, Ginny. It is my birthday today. I'm five. Daddy said I'm a big boy now and will soon be doing lots of magic. I bet you know lots of magic already. I don't know where you live but I really want us to be friends. I like the Chudley Cannons. Who are your favourite Quidditch team? I also like the raspberry flavoured bertie botts bean. What is your favourite? I think you are really cool because you made you-know-who go away. When we meet, will you tell me how you did it? I have to cut cake now and I would save you a slice but I don't think you'll like it. It is carrot flavoured – mummy thinks I love it. Just the way she thinks I love corned beef. Bye, Harry Potter!

-Ronal Weasley: Aged five.

…

_**April 1985**_

**Sybil Trelawney to Filius Flitwick**

Dear Filius,

I knew there was a reason I was feeling ill. It seems that I have left my magical cube and pashmina shawl in your office. I am so grateful that you were able to charm the cube into the right orbital. For a seer, the orbital alignment is the most important aspect of the cube readings. I would be eternally grateful and you would be blessed with good karma if you would be so kind as to return my belongings. The inner eye knows you were planning on coming up jut before dinner but I am going to be forward, if I may, and ask you to come after the evening meal. It is never a good sign to receive long lost items on an empty stomach!

Dreams are precious

-Sybil

…

_**May 1985**_

**Minerva McGonagall to Pomona Sprout**

I daresay, Pomona, that plant you gave me has started to wilt again. I never had much patience with Herbology but really this is just taking it too far. You did this on purpose didn't you? I will have to take it Severus to see if you put in some crazy potion to annoy me on purpose. It is just like you to come up with new plans to disrupt my flow. Sometimes I think both you and Albus are in on it together! Yesterday, he sent me an empty howler. Who does that? It didn't say anything but just screamed loudly.

Kindly send me a new plant. Also I am out of magical Thyme again. Slyvia Parker used three whole vials.

-Minerva.

…

_**June 1985**_

**Peeves to the Grey Lady**

Dear Grey Lady,

Peevsie was just being silly. He didn't mean to taunt your wee students! Don't tell the Bloodiness about this. Peevsie swears on the oath of Poltergeists that he won't annoy you again!

Yours amuzingly,

Peeves the Poltergeist

…

_**July 1985**_

**Narcissa Malfoy to Andromeda Tonks**

Dear Andy,

How time flies. Just a few days ago we celebrated Draco's birthday. I took him to Hogsmeade. He really likes Zonkos. Lucius was out, again so he couldn't join. Just between you and me I think he might actually be seeing someone. I don't know what to do. I spoke to Florence about it but she told me to suck it up and behave like a proper pure-blood wife. But I'm getting a bit tired of this. Sometimes I feel that I lost the old Narcissa when I got married to him. It isn't the same. There is no spark like there was when we were dating. He used to be so confident. So funny. So charming. Now he just gets paranoid, anxious that a ministry official will come. I don't understand him. And he keeps harping on that Draco needs to socialise with the other Purebloods. But he's only five! I want Draco to enjoy having no responsibilities and just simply having fun. And Andromeda, I _miss _you. I miss Bellatrix too. I can't even remember exactly when I started writing these letters to you. But it has become a routine now. Every week, it is almost a ritual. I'm sure you know, but Aunt Walla died last month. Since Regulus has been reported missing and presumable dead, our cousin Sirius has inherited the entire Black vault. It seems a bit strange to think that no one lives in 12 Grimmauld anymore. I wonder is that house-elf is still there? Anyway, I hope you are keeping well...I'll write again. Hoping one day I can show you these letters.

-Narcissa

…

_**August 1985**_

**Petunia Dursley to the Headmaster of Little Whinging Primary school**

Dear Headmaster,

I received the letter regarding my son today. I am afraid I do not quite follow. My son is the most well-behaved boy I have come across. I am sure you must be mistaken with someone else's son. Perhaps you were referring to my nephew? Harry Potter? It is completely ridiculous to suggest that Dudley could so much as hurt a fly and here you are saying that he physically harmed another student. If you wish me to see you before the new school year begins, I am afraid you will have to wait. We are going to be on holiday for the remainder of the summer holidays.

-Petunia Dursley

…

_**September 1985**_

**Harry Potter to Dudley Dursley**

Hi Dudley,

Mrs. Owen told us to write to our least favourite person in the world today so I picked you. I don't like you because you never let me play with the train set. I don't like you because you're always pushing me but mostly I don't like you because you always pretend that we are not cousins. That is not very nice and the next time you tell lies about my mummy and daddy to everyone I'll tell on you. They died in a car-crash not inside a lift, you dumbo.

See you at home,

-Harry

…

_**October 1985**_

**Remus Lupin to Sirius Black**

Dear Sirius,

I got drunk last night. You would be proud. I got a job last week, in a Muggle library. Peter would laugh but Lily would be proud. I cast a disillusion charm on myself today and stole a Halloween costume. James would be proud. Its been four years. Are _you _proud of what you have done? You broke us. I hope you're suffering, although you can't be as much as I am. I'm simply existing. You killed me the night you betrayed them. You killed me too.

-Moony

…

_**November 1985**_

**Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew**

Dear _rat,_

Don't think for a moment that I have forgotten what you did. The only reason I haven't gone insane is because thanks to you, I have already lived my worst nightmare. Congratulations, Wormtail. I applaud you on a successful four years extra life. But be warned I think about killing you every second that passes. Believe me, I will avenge their deaths. I'll find you and kill you. Mark my words. You betrayed the wrong people, Wormtail because now you've truly unleashed my darkness. Wasn't it you who always said that I have a dark streak somewhere in there. You were right, I do. I hate you with every fibre of my being and that hatred is what keeps me alive. So thank you again, for giving me a reason to continue living after the deaths of my best friends. You are the sole reason I am still alive. You are keeping me going and I won't rest until I find you.

-Sirius Black

…

_**December 1985**_

**Albus Dumbledore to Severus Snape**

Severus,

Christmas is a time for family. My brother would rather pretend I don't exist and I'd rather not spend it alone. Would you care to have Christmas lunch with an old man who really has too much time on his hands?

-Albus

p.s: Be warned, I am quite good at pulling those crackers!

**AN: And hence the end of 1985. Tell me what you thought of this year's letters! Review guys…it really does make my day :)**

**-Vitzy-**


	4. 1987

**AN: Nothing of importance to say today! Have a good Wednesday everyone.**

…

_**January 1987**_

**Toby Flint to Lucius Malfoy**

Malfoy,

They caught Wright. He was almost across the border into France but the damn Aurors got to him. I'll expect it will be in the Prophet by tomorrow morning. Thought you ought to know. He joined ranks on your recommendation after all.

Wish Narcissa and Draco, a Happy New Year, from me. I suppose I shall see you at the ministry.

-Toby Flint

…

_**February 1987**_

**Charlie Weasley to Bill Weasley**

Are you out of your mind? To take points from your own house? Your own brother? It was only half an hour past curfew! I was going back to common room anyway. It's all Tonks fault, she wanted to see if eating mud actually affected the flobberworms or not. But Bill seriously, you took _twenty _points. I think this head-boy thing is getting to you. Give them back to me, yeah?

-Charlie.

…

_**March 1987**_

**Hermione Granger to Miss Graham, the Year 2 teacher**

Dear Miss Graham,

I am sorry for dropping the water jug on Jenny's book. I didn't mean to do it. I was only thinking of dropping it but I accidently let go of the handle. I promise it was an accident. I also didn't mean to make her chair topple over. I don't understand how that happened. One second she was fine and the other she was on the floor saying I pushed her chair. But I didn't! She was being mean to me so I was _thinking _of pushing her chair, but I didn't actually do it. Please believe me, Miss Graham

-Hermione Granger

…

_**April 1987**_

**Pomona Sprout to Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva,

Your team better beat Severus' in the next match. He has been positively unbearable lately. Ever since Carson made us lose that match, Severus has done nothing but gloat. As a punishment I am not sending him any leaves for the calming draught. But then Poppy will be on my case. Drat. How are the snapdragons blooming? No funny smells, I hope?

-Pomona

P.s: I plucked some more magical thyme. Pick some up, next time you come a-wandering to my humble abode.

…

_**May 1987**_

**Bill Weasley to Arthur Weasley**

Dad,

I got it! I got the acceptance letter at this morning's mail delivery. They say that they require an O in Arithmancy and Charms and at least an E in Potions and Transfiguration and then a pass in any other subject. Dad, I'm going to be a curse-breaker! I can't wait to start. Providing I make the grades, they will want me to sign the contract by 1st September.

-Love Bill

…

_**June 1987**_

**Arthur Weasley to Bill Weasley**

Son,

I told your mother and both her and I are so proud of you. I know how much you wanted this internship and you deserve it. Now just keep calm, focus and do well in your N.E. . I'm sure you will be fine! Only a few more weeks and then you'll be done with Hogwarts, my boy!

-Love dad

…

_**July 1987**_

**Andromeda Tonks to Bellatrix LeStrange**

Bellatrix,

I am writing this letter and I don't even know if Azkaban gets owl-delivery but I had to try at least once. Bellatrix, if you receive this letter I want you to know a few things. I don't hate you. I could never. I detest the path you have chosen. I resent that because of you so many families have been ripped apart. I abhor that you have chosen to take the worst traits of our family and make them your whole being. But you are still my sister and I still want you to come back. Please, Bellatrix, see this letter as an act of reconcilement. Please, I want you to choose the light side. Our family was never supposed to get involved in the war. That's not what the Blacks represent or condone. Don't let one evil man's views change who you really are. I _know _you. You're stubborn and sensitive but you're not stupid, Bella. You know that the side you fought for was wrong. Come back, Bella. Your family needs you. I need you.

-Andromeda

…

_**August 1987**_

**Peter Pettigrew to Sirius Black**

Sirius,

I know letters don't reach Azkaban and even if they did, I would never send this letter. But a day doesn't pass by when I don't think about you. Or Remus. Or James. It wasn't personal, I promise. I would have died. The dark lord would have killed me if I didn't tell them about Godric's Hollow. I never meant it to get so out of hand. I wish I could meet you and tell you how much I wanted them to survive. Lily and James had been lucky three times. How was I supposed to know that James wouldn't be able to fight him off? Sirius, I never wanted you to go to Azkaban. I had no choice. It was either you or I, you understand, don't you? For six years I've been living as Wormtail. I have never felt so lost, Sirius. I miss you. I really do. That night I lost everything too. I lost myself. A wizarding family adopted me six years ago and soon I'll be going to Hogwarts with one of the boys. As a pet rat. It'll be strange without all of you there. I just hope this boy who I belong to doesn't get sorted into Gryffindor. I don't think I could handle it. Not with so many memories of us four.

-Wormtail

…

_**September 1987**_

**Fat Friar to Nearly headless Nick**

Nick,

Okay so you got another Weasley. But he might not even be good at Quidditch you know! He looks very studious actually. Why do you think he isn't in The Grey Lady's house? Oh and before I forget, its your duty this month to take control of Peeves. He has got better recently hasn't he? Perhaps the Baron will lift the no-Peeves ban by the time your death-day party comes round!

-Fat Friar

…

_**October 1987**_

**Bill Weasley to Percy Weasley**

Congratulations Perce!

Gryffindor house has sure received an excellent member. Training is going well. So many curses that I never knew existed. Some of these objects are even older than Great-aunt Muriel and honestly some of the places that they are found in. Warlock Ingrid took me underwater, on a mission last week, to retrieve an old pipe, which had been cursed to emit toxic fumes! Unbelievable, no? I heard you took Scabbers with you to school. Does he still sleep all day? You really should get a new pet. You have an unhealthy obsession with that rat! Try and not get too stressed about your work. It is only first-year, after all!

-Love Bill

…

_**November 1987**_

**Dudley Dursley to Harry Potter**

Dear Cousin,

If you think you can get away by lying to the teachers about making Pierce's bag split open then you are stupid. I am going to tell mum what you did in school today and I bet she will put you in the cupboard until Christmas holidays! Hope you have enough cellotape for your glasses, you nerd; you will need it tomorrow while we break your face.

Be ready,

-Dudley

…

_**December 1987**_

**Narcissa Malfoy to Andromeda Tonks**

Dear Andy,

Merry Christmas. It has been seventeen years since you walked out on the family. And ten years since I've seen you. Has it been that long already? I'm feeling a bit sad today because no one is home today and its bloody Christmas! This the one day the family should be home. But Lucius is at the ministry. It was Roger's trial this morning. He doesn't have the mark but he was convicted of the same crimes that those who bear the mark were. Draco insisted on going to Blaise Zabini's house. How could I refuse? It isn't as if I was going to do anything special. I wonder how your Christmas is going. It must be better than mine. Nymphadora must be big now. She was only seven when I saw her. Does she remember me? She must think me an awful aunt. One day I will meet her. And you. One day when our sister is not in Azkaban and the ministry isn't after my husband's life!

Have a good New Year, Andy.

-Narcissa

**AN: Reviews are like cookies! Don't deny me my cookies please!**

**-Vitzy-**


	5. 1989

**AN: Happy December everyone! And with that, I present you: 1989**

…

_**January 1989**_

**Albus Dumbledore to Joan Twindle**

Greetings and wishes for the New Year my dear Miss Twindle,

I hope you have had time to consider my offer. I am sure the French Ministry is a wonderful place for you to practise your expertise. However, the DADA department at Hogwarts will flourish under your control. I await your owl with as much eagerness as I look forward to eating a sherbet lemon after this letter.

With the deepest of regards,

Albus Dumbledore

…

_**February 1989**_

**Florence Parkinson to Narcissa Malfoy**

Darling Narcissa,

Apologies for the late reply. Of course I will accompany you to Diagon. I am teaching Pansy how to make nettle soup and need to pick a few items from Sebastian at the apothecary anyway. How is young Draco getting along with the potions lessons? I hear that Lucius is drilling the young Malfoy quite a bit! He is learning from the expert really. The only potioneer better than Lucius was your sister Bellatrix. Draco has it in his genes and by the time he joins Hogwarts I'm sure he will be the top in his year. It is a good really; you can never be too old to start learning the ways of our society. I am trying hard to instil the correct values with Pansy but she is such a stubborn child. She dared asked me yesterday why she couldn't just go outside in just her indoor robes! Can you imagine? Next she will be asking if she can wander around the house wearing Muggle clothes! Honestly I might have to restrict her time playing in the park. She has managed to befriend some Muggles and they're really rubbing off badly on her! Anyway, let me know what time you are planning on leaving so I shall just floo over to your Manor at that time.

Kisses,

Florence

P.S: I hear that Cornelius recently promoted that Umbridge woman. Her voice annoys me. Do you think she drank a voice-thinning potion when she was a child?

…

_**March 1989**_

**Severus Snape to Minerva McGonagall**

Minerva,

You can take that smile off your face right now because I know for a fact that my snakes are practising twice a day until the Quidditch final. Weasley is really the only adequate player on your team. Might I suggest you start preparing your cheering charms? Your lions will be needing a lot of cheering up after the match.

Another note: The third-years this morning are particularly idiotic; best of luck with them. I believe your next class is with them. Maybe you'll be able to get through to some of the dunder-heads this morning.

-Severus

…

_**April 1989**_

**Minerva McGonagall to Severus Snape**

Dear Mr Snape,

Kindly brush up on your cheering charms because we WON! What was that you were saying about the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Well I think Charlie Weasley has definitely led us to winning the Quidditch cup this year.

Also be warned, Peeves is creating havoc everywhere today. Lock up your dungeons before he steals all your potion vials.

-Minerva

…

_**May 1989**_

**Lucius Malfoy to Narcissa Malfoy**

Narcissa,

I have invited Cornelius Fudge and a few other ministry officials for dinner. Get Dobby to retrieve the wine from the cellar. I have tentatively said 7pm. Is this enough time for you to get everything prepared and ready? Or shall I ask them to arrive a bit later?

Also remind Draco to check his cauldron. He has almost completed it but he may need your help with the next few steps of the cough potion. I'll be arriving with the guests and I'll send you an own beforehand.

-Lucius

…

_**June 1989**_

**Cuthbert Binns to Albus Dumbledore**

Albus,

Do you remember where I left my travelling cloak? I am sure I left it in my office but I checked there and it has gone. It gets really chilly sometimes and I feel as if the blankets just sink through me and provide no warmth. I really want that cloak back. I might catch a death-chill and die. Let me know if you come across it.

-Cuthbert Binns

…

_**July 1989**_

**Ginny Weasley to Bill Weasley**

Dear Bill,

Today mummy made mushroom and pumpkin pie and gooseberry pickle. She peeled the gooseberries first, just the way you like it. Then at lunch she started crying because you weren't there to eat with us. Daddy had to make a calming draught for mummy but Fred accidently broke the cauldron and Percy slipped on it and then Charlie had to take Percy to St. Mungo's! Anyway, I told mummy that she shouldn't cry because that would make you sad. But she cried even more. I think she misses you and I don't know how she is going to manage for five months without you. I guess you are busy but if you are free you should come before the Christmas holidays.

Love you lots

-Ginny xx

…

_**August 1989**_

**Molly Weasley to Bill Weasley**

Dearest Bill,

It is lovely to hear that your instructors are keeping you busy but don't over work yourself. I hope you are eating well. If you want I can always send over some home-cooked food by owl-express delivery. I don't want you to just be eating junk. How are the living arrangements? How close are you to your workstation? Is it an apparatable distance? I am looking forward to some photos! In the mean time, here are a few from Ginny's birthday. We went to Diagon Alley last weekend to purchase wands for Fred and George and to buy the new school year books for Percy and guess who we bumped into? Tonks! You remember her don't you? She's Charlie's friend. Even came over to our house in the summer a couple of times. She's joined the Aurory – a great achievement on her part. Well she sends her bests to you as well. Take care and remember to sleep in time!

-Love mum xxx

…

_**September 1989**_

**Charlie Weasley to Nymphadora Tonks**

TONKS!

Romania is too amazing for words! The dragons are wicked! I met my first Hungarian Horntail yesterday! Those breeds would put You-Know-Who to shame! Haha. I haven't had much time to really see the country or go out either because the training program is so intensive but I'm loving it. How are you my dear clumsy friend? Who is your mentor? Still can't believe you actually want to go through with this, but still your metamorphagus skills must be dead useful. Have you started the training yet? I think I'm coming back to England in December. If you are free and around – let's catch up.

I'm sending you one dragon scale of a Peruvian Spit-Fire. They're really beautiful so I thought you'd like it. Don't you dare break it. Reply soon

-Charlie

…

_**October 1989**_

**Minerva McGonagall to Molly Weasley**

Dear Mrs Weasley,

I am writing to inform you of the recent transgression of your sons; Fred and George. I believe that they were caught sneaking _mud _into the great hall last night after curfew. They were caught by none other than Professor Snape who immediately brought this to my attention. The number of '_pranks'_ that they have attempted has reached beyond a simple pardon. Their total disregard of the rules and constant disruption of lessons has become a cause for concern. Whilst the nature of their practical jokes is nothing untoward, as head of their house I am forced to take some severe action. Molly, I know you raised them right. So I am sure you will understand that I really have no choice but to take them to Mr Filch. He has also been a victim to many of their pranks. I am hoping a good lesson at the hand of Mr Filch will deter them from any further pranks. One can live in hope, anyway.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

…

_**November 1989**_

**Fred Weasley to George Weasley**

Georgie,

You'll never believe it! Whilst you are slaving away with dear old Binns in boring History…_I_, the smarter half of the Weasley twins, discovered something Merlin-worthy. So you remember that old piece of parchment that we took from you know who from you know where? _It WROTE to me! _I kid you not, brother. I was just tapping on it with my wand and suddenly the words '_Messrs' Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs welcome you_' appeared I was too shocked to do anything so I dropped it and then I tried getting the writing to appear again but nothing happened. I think we are really onto something here. You better hurry back during lunch and we can try together. Not to mention it is so boring being all alone in the dormitory. I wish I had just lied to Madam Pomfrey and told her that nothing is wrong. She put a perimeter charm on me! I can't physically leave the dormitory!

-This is Fred the best signing off.

P.S: Bring me something from lunch. Stupid house-elves only bring boring sick people's food.

…

_**December 1989**_

**Pomona Sprout to Filius Flitwick**

Oh Filius,

You are exaggerating just like Minerva was! They are highly intelligent boys. Why they were the only two who knew about the correct method to dunk a rabid daisy plant! I suppose they can get a little out of hand with their pranks. But they are harmless. It isn't as if this is the first time Hogwarts has had to deal with such pranksters. Why have you forgotten the autumn of '71 when a group of four young Gryffindors first went '_marauding'_ around the place? And surely you haven't forgotten old Minerva back in her days as a schoolgirl? You do remember the famous prank war of '54, don't you? The Weasley boys and Jordan are only doing what Gryffindors do best – playing up. But you are right, Peeves will get ideas and for that reason I do think you should report this particular incident to Minerva.

On another note Severus was complaining about 'stolen' beetle eyes from his lab. You wouldn't happen to anything to do with that would you? Especially since you've recently acquired a bug-swallowing cactus. Hmm?

-Pomona

P.S: Have you collected your student's permission slips about the final Hogsmeade visit? When does Filch want to inspect them? I suppose he still thinks that the children will forge signatures and enter the village without consent!

….

**AN: And that is 1989 all wrapped up and done! Please review, as only then can I understand what people are liking and what they are not. **

**Peace**

**-Vitzy-**


	6. 1991

_**January 1991**_

**Narcissa Malfoy to Andromeda Tonks**

Dear Andromeda,

Would you look at that? It has already been three weeks since I wrote a letter to you. The new year has certainly brought with it a new beginning for us. Lucius got accepted as governor for Hogwarts! He will have a direct say in the runnings of the school. He has always been so proactive and ready to lead – this is a perfect opportunity for him. Another wonderful thing is that Rafael Montague's father has been released from Azkaban. And one more thing Andy. I think you'd like this. It is about Bella. I was finally allowed to have a private talk session with her. She remembers you, Andy. She remembers all the time us sisters were together. It is hard to tell with Bellatrix, but I think she misses us. I really think that if she carries on with such good behaviour, her prison sentence might be cut short. Us Black sisters would be reunited then, Andy! You'd come visit wouldn't you?

-Narcissa

…

_**February 1991**_

**Pomona Sprout to Minerva McGonogall**

Minerva I swear to Merlin I am going to ask Albus for early retirement. Some idiotic Gryffindor boys thought it funny to leave my _plants _valentine cards. _Singing _Valentine cards! My poor baby plants were trembling from fright at the noise. I think you know which Gryffindor boys we are talking about. Now don't you go about giving me excuses! If you don't do something, I will give them detention every single evening until they leave Hogwarts!

Yours extremely disgruntledly,

-Pomona

…

_**March 1991**_

**Minerva McGonogall to Pomona Sprout**

I hope you realise that the Weasleys and their friend Jordan are now, thanks to your detentions, very behind on not only Transfiguration but practically every other subject except Herbology. Keep going at this rate and Pomona you will be stuck with having to mentor the boys when they graduate because at this rate Herbology will be the only exam they pass! Honestly woman, you could have waited, I told you I was working on the pranking.

Yours irritably,

-Minerva

…

_**April 1991**_

**Narcissa Malfoy to Andromeda Tonks**

It has been a few months since I last wrote you a letter. Life got somewhat hectic. Draco's magic has been more unpredictable and erratic than usual. Lucius is busy with meetings at the ministry and his board meetings with the governors of Hogwarts. I have had to take over Draco's potions lessons. It is strange to think that Draco has already reached the age I was when I first met Lucius. There isn't much else to say. I hope to talk to you one day. I would very much like that.

Love,

Cissy

…

_**May 1991**_

**Nearly-headless-Nick to the Fat Friar**

I am starting the betting early this year. If I win, I expect a lavish party on my death-day. If you win, I'll introduce you to my good ghost-friend Lydia Morris. She died in a tragic owl incident back in 1734. Don't tease her about the specks on her face…its from the blood that dripped while thousands of owls nipped and bit her. She is rather sensitive about it. BUT that all is of course _if _you win the bet. Which you won't. Because my bet is that Harry Potter will be joining us in September and he will be a Gryffindor.

-Nick

…

_**June 1991**_

**Quirrenus Quirrel to Albus Dumbledore**

My esteemed Professor,

I am so sorry to reply to this post so late. Of course I am still interested in teaching this upcoming academic year. My only request that my quarters be placed in seclusion to others and that I not be disturbed after dinner each day. You see, exploration has made me rather a paranoid person and I wouldn't want any student or staff to get hurt if I throw out a defensive spell in my paranoia.

With regards,

-Quirrenus Quirrel

…

_**July 1991**_

**Hogwarts school letter to Percy Weasley**

Dear Mr. Weasley,

The Headmaster and I are pleased to inform and congratulate you on your position as a Gryffindor House prefect. Please find your badge, prefect's handbook and the list of this year's heads and prefects. I look forward to meeting with you on a much more regular basis.

Yours sincerely,

-Minerva McGonagall : Head of Gryffindor house

…

_**August 1991**_

**Rubeus Hagrid to Albus Dumbledore**

Professor Dumbledore sir,

I have just reached home after dropping young Harry back to his aunt and uncle's house. He looks exactly like his father but has Lily's eyes. I have retrieved the you-know-what from you-know-where. Will speak to you in person about it very soon. Until then it is safe with me.

-Hagrid

…

_**September 1991**_

**Draco Malfoy to Lucius Malfoy**

Father,

I am writing to inform you that, as expected, I have been sorted into the house of Slytherin. Potter went into Gryffindor. I tried to befriend him father, but he is nothing more than a blood traitor. He chose a Weasley over my offer of friendship. I hope mother is doing well.

Your son,

-Draco

…

_**October 1991**_

**Remus Lupin to Sirius Black**

Black,

Today marks the tenth anniversary of their demise. Ten years since Harry was orphaned. A decade has passed and yet my hatred for you and the resentment I have for you has not changed. I have thought about this for ten years, Sirius, and I still can not understand. Why did you do it? Why did you betray your best friend? What had you to gain?

-Remus Lupin

…

_**November 1991**_

**Peter Pettigrew to Sirius Black**

When I realised that I'd be returning to Hogwarts with Percy's younger brother, I was prepared – after all Hogwarts was just a building. When I realised Ron, just like his brothers was sorted into Gryffindor, I was prepared – after all Gryffindor was just a name for a house. When I realised that I was in the same first year dormitory that _we _were in, I was prepared for that too – after all it was just a room. But I wasn't prepared for Harry. I wasn't prepared to be hit with the memories of James and Lily. I wasn't prepared for Ron to become best friends with him. And because I wasn't prepared, I suddenly wished the clocks could go back. Don't think I don't miss them, Sirius, because I do. I just had no choice. It was their deaths or the end of me and I…chose myself. I don't take their sacrifice, your sacrifice lightly. I miss them. I miss you. I miss _us. _But I didn't want to die…

-Wormtail

…

_**December 1991**_

**Harry Potter to Vernon Dursley**

Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,

My house professor says that I must return to Surrey for the summer because school doesn't stay open for students. The fifty pence was very generous of you – thank you.

Your nephew,

-Harry

**AN: Until next time,**

**Peace**

**-Vitzy-**


	7. 1993

_**January 1993**_

**Bill Weasley to Ginny Weasley**

Hey Gin-Gin,

I did find out about the Egyptian Quidditch rules. On an international level, it is exactly the same but I played a couple of games with some mates of mine and guess what they have in place of a snitch? Walnuts! And the game only ends when the seeker has found all seven walnuts and each team member has eaten theirs. The walnuts just like the snitch zoom around everywhere and are just as hard to spot. Maybe you can get all the brothers to try it. I'm sure Fred and George will be up for it.

Hope you are enjoying Hogwarts. I heard about the events at school this year and the silly rumour about the chamber being opened. Don't you worry about it. It isn't your headache -let the professors deal with it.

Love always

-Bill xxx

…

_**February 1993**_

**Percy Weasley to Penelope Clearwater**

Dear Penny,

I feel that in the past year we have really grown to know each other well. When you are there it is as if I can be myself. I do not have secrets with you and you are amongst the few people who really make me smile. Your happiness becomes my happiness. We share so many interests and is it really any wonder that we are best friends?

I'm too shy to ask you in person but will you Penelope, be my date for the Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day? I would be truly honoured to take you.

-Percy

…

_**March 1993**_

**Albus Dumbledore to Severus Snape**

Severus,

There comes a time in life when we must put our own displeasures out of the window and do what our duty commands us to do. I am writing this letter to you in the strictest of confidence. From a fellow teacher to another. From a friend to a friend. I consider you an equal and therefore feel it al right to burden you with providing Mr Lupin who will join us for the next academic year, with the correct potions to curb his _problem._ I assure you that I have everyone's best interest in mind and it is with this assurance that I ask you to be both welcoming of the situation and cooperative.

-Albus

P.S: I hear that Pomona provides some excellent Magical Thyme. You must try some; I understand it is rather good for decreasing stress levels!

_**April 1993**_

**Narcissa Malfoy to Andromeda Tonks**

Today, after a long time I felt that I needed to write to you. It has been almost a year since my last letter…not that you would know this. Andy something terrible happened today. Lucius' father died. Lucius was very very upset. He…he…_hit _me. He actually slapped me. I'm in shock. I hope that it was a lapse in judgement and not something of a daily occurrence. I know many witches who suffer from this type of treatment. But I don't want to become a doormat. Andy. I wish Bella were here. She would have stood up for me. But here, I am, my only fan and even I can't defend myself. Sometimes I feel if it weren't for Draco…

Anyway, as usual I am sealing this letter up and stacking it up with the rest of hundreds of letters I never sent you.

Love always,

-Narcissa

…

_**May 1993**_

**Ron Weasley to Molly Weasley**

Mum,

An awful event has occurred. Hermione is in the Hospital Wing! She has been petrified and so has this fifth year prefect called Penelope Clearwater. No one knows how it happened and all the professors seem very anxious. Harry and I are totally confused and have no idea what happened to her! Will write again if we find out anymore.

-Ron

_**June 1993**_

**Fred Weasley to Charlie Weasley**

Hi Charlie, how are the dragons keeping? And what about our fire-breathing namesakes? Really wish we could meet them! I bet we could do a grow-me-older charm and sneak in…but if mum ever found out we'd be dead and buried before you could say dragon. Haha…

Anyway I am actually writing to tell you that… GRYFFINDOR WON THE QUIDDITCH HOUSE CUP! We came first! Wish you were still at Hogwarts to celebrate eh? Oliver already has plans and tactics ready for next year's season…I think he might even be a more obsessed captain than you were.

Anyway, getting late for dinner. Take care.

-Fred

_**July 1993**_

**Petunia Dursley to Severus Snape**

I wonder if you still live at Spinner's End but as this is the only point of contact I have, I suppose this will have to do.

We left things at a sour point last time and so I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even bother opening this letter. I obviously hadn't expected her to die. But she did. And as usual I got stuck with her problems. I will not bore you with my dealings and feeling with both my sister dying and the repercussions of it on my family. You must know by now that I met her husband and his friend at her wedding. You didn't attend so of course you wouldn't know that I…I spoke with a certain Sirius Black.

I don't know if I am dreaming or if this is truly what happened but…I _saw _him. Sirius Black, that is. I could never forget that face.

I'm not sure why I feel that this is important for you to know but he is one of your lot and well, he was on the evening news headlines. I feel that something very wrong is happening. And I don't give a toss about your world but she was my sister and had the situation been reversed she would have done something too. Warning you that this Sirius Black is a wanted criminal in my world is the least I can do. I sincerely hope that this letter finds you. And I knew that my brother-in-law was nothing but trouble but his son…_Lily's _son deserves to live in a world safer than the one in which Lily grew up.

-Petunia Dursley

…

_**August 1993**_

**Andromeda Tonks to Sirius Black**

Congratulations cousin! You've made me proud. You've lived up to your house courage and unwittingly to your familial traits too. I hope you are taking extra precaution of your safety and concealment wherever you are. You're quite the topic for discussion these days. Something you and your friends always wanted to achieve – looks like one of your post-school desires came true.

You know I always had faith in you. I never believed the lies they told us back in '81. You keep in there and one day I hope I can hear your side of the sad tale.

Don't worry about your godson either, cousin. He is safe wherever Dumbledore is.

Hoping this reaches you and when you are able, do reply. I'm itching to hear from you again.

-Andy

…

_**September 1993**_

**Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew**

I'm filthy. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty and I haven't taken a shower for years. But I haven't forgotten what you did, you rat. I will neither forget not forgive until either one of us lives. You took everything from me and I'm ready now to take everything from you. I'm back Peter. Get ready for my wrath. And remember if anything happens to my godson…there will be more than hell to pay.

-Sirius Black

…

_**October 1993**_

**Bloody Baron to Fat Friar**

My dear Friar,

This has been to date the worst invite to Sir Nicholas' death-day party. As much as your petulance and childish mannerisms amuses me and is indeed very becoming, I must refuse. You see, I don't respond to invites written out just because one ghost lost a bet to another. And for the records, it was rather foolish of you to think that Oliver Wood would be head boy. Clearly Sir Nicholas knows the students of his house much better than you and it was therefore quite silly of you to bet against him when he declared that Percy Weasley would be head boy. And he is, so congratulations it is another bet lost for you and yet another refusal from me,

With all due respect,

-The Baron

…

_**November 1993**_

**Remus Lupin to Sirius Black**

I almost felt sorry for you. The one thing you had was that you could be suffering from magical flu and still look immaculate. But your unkempt hair, your hollow eyes and your sucked in cheeks show not only your true age but also the effects of Azkaban. But this is what you deserve isn't it. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. You snatched away the few precious people in my life who I cared about. You even snatched yourself from me. Or was there anything to snatch? You were a first class actor, Sirius. When you accompanied me on my transformations, I actually believed that you cared. When you would run the risk of detention just to let James and Lily have ten extra minutes together, I actually believed that you were a good friend. When you helped Peter with Transfiguration even though he was ungrateful, I actually believed that you were a kind man. When you betrayed those who you called friends, when you killed innocents and destroyed every shard of normalcy in the world…I didn't know what to believe. Or more acutely, I didn't know _how _to believe that the Sirius of yesteryears and the Sirius of today were – are – the same person.

And yet deep down I still want to forgive you. But I can't, I can't because the reason is a young boy who has already lost too much and doesn't deserve more betrayal. I can't forgive you because if I did, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. And living with guilt your whole life can kill a lesser man – you wouldn't know. You don't feel the guilt. Do you. Do you?

-Remus

…

_**December 1993**_

**Peter Pettigrew to Remus Lupin**

I had gotten used to this new life. I had gotten used to holding up the burden. I had gotten used to forgetting everyone. And then you came to Hogwarts. And suddenly I wish I could turn back the clocks. What would I have done differently? What would you have done differently? Or our destinies and our fates already written out? No matter what I did…would I still end up where I am? But I can't start regretting now. It is too late for that. I've moved on. Time does that…it forces us to accept, embrace and move the _hell _on. See? I'm not as thick as you all thought. I have a brain too.

-Peter

…

**AN: and your thoughts? Peace! –Vitzy-**


	8. 1995

_**January 1995**_

**Filius Flitwick to Rubeus Hagrid**

My dearest friend and colleague,

I wish you the happiest of new years!

I wanted to take this opportunity to remind you that your true friends are those who know your fears and weaknesses and are still willing to stay by your side. You have been such a friend to me, Rubeus and to many of us here at Hogwarts. Just a gentle reminder, that all of Hogwarts is behind you. Rita Skeeter's article on your giantism has not changed a single way any of us feel about you. It takes all kinds to make the world. But you've got to take the good with the bad and keep your chin up high.

Take care my big friend,

-Filius

_**February 1995**_

**Hermione Granger to Ron Weasley**

Ron come on! I already told you how important it is that Harry figures this clue out. It's time you two both stop acting like arrogant prats and actually let Harry work on the clue. I don't want to be harsh but everyone else is ahead! Do you want your best friend to look like an idiot in front of not one but three international magical schools? I'm sick to death of nagging both of you about this. Please for once will you act the grown up and tell Harry to get a move on. I spoke to viktor yesterday and he claims he already knows what the second task will be. And before you ask no I'm not going to wheedle information out of krum for Harry's benefit. I'm not getting involved in dirty play but Harry really needs to get his game on the road.

…

_**March 1995**_

**Sirius Black to Remus Lupin**

Hey Mooney, how's it going with my favorite man? You know what date is coming up? Yup, in just a few short days, had he not decided to dessert us, Prongsie boy would have been celebrating his 35th birthday! Merlin...we sure are getting old, eh?

Wouldn't it be nice if you and I shared a few drinks and ordered some food and just had a relaxed evening to commemorate our friend's day? You could fill me in on more things and we could talk about the good old Hogwarts days. As of course should our evening begin to get depressing, which it no doubt will, given the circumstances, I have plenty of booze in the cellar. Aristocratic ancestors and all so it's all good liquor. Join me, Mooney, it would be good to have some company.

-Padfoot

…

_**April 1995**_

**Minerva McGonagall to Pomona Sprout**

Pomona! I'm getting so irritated with this tries are tournament. All my students are hyper and even my best students are so excited that their transfigurations are going haywire. Only yesterday Maggie turned her cup into a shrimp! It was only meant to turn a pink colour...what am I to do? Do send me some more magical thyme, it's not even for the students. It's for me! Also I had forgotten how nervous moody makes me. He's so paranoid. About absolutely everything. He thinks peeves has been spying on him in his sleep. I think this school is going mental and along with it so am I. Anyway, I won't bother you more...remember the thyme.

-Minerva

…

_**May 1995**_

**Nicholas Flamel to the Fat Friar**

You probably think I'm going to be a typical Gryffindor ghost and place bet on my own house boy. But I do feel it necessary to remind you, dear friar that I was once a knight and by definition a noble and fair man. I shall not let bias get in the way of this Bering procedure. This is why I believe that the more experiences, better prepared and more deserving Cedric Diggory will win the tournament. I still like Harry potter more though...

-sir Nicholas

…

_**June 1995**_

**Albus Dumbledore to Severus Snape**

The time has come Severus when your full potential will finally be put to use. I have spoken to minister fudge and it seems that as of now he is still quite adamant that there are no signs nor sights of death eaters or indeed their leader. I had hoped that in light of recent events with Mr. Potter and the late Mr. Diggory, the minister would at least be prepared to take caution and inform the ministry. He has unfortunately chosen to turn a blind eye on recent events. This leaves me no choice but to take matters into my own hands. You are of course aware that during the first war I had created an anti Voldemort club Called the order of the Phoenix. It is time, I think that I reform this order. You remember your promise Severus. You will do everything in your power to protect Lily's son. It is with this reminder and faith that you will be a successful participant, that I formally invite you to join the order of the Phoenix. Until he is defeated, our stance will remain unchanged. I require you to acknowledge this and accept this offer officially in writing.

-Albus

…

_**July 1995**_

**Nymphadora Tonks to Alastor Moody**

Alastor I'll get straight to the point. You've been avoiding contact with me. For two weeks you've conveniently not been in every time I floo call. Senior auror or not, I am this close to actually filing a hospital report on you so that you're forced to talk to us. You must have got the order invitation from Albus. Please don't decline. What happened last year with that death water was an unfortunate bout of luck. It wasn't down to carelessness on your part. Please join us. We need a mastermind amongst us if we are to have even a slight change of defeating you-know-who.

-Tonks

…

_**August 1995**_

**Arabella Figg to Albus Dumbledore**

I may be a squib Albus but I'm not blind! I saw your rescue squad coming to take Harry. Gave me a right scare they did. They had the disillusionment charm on but I've always been able to sense the magical aura that surround powerful magical beings. You could have told me the plan...I'm always willing to help where Harry is concerned. I saw my idiotic neighbor leave earlier as well- that was part of the plan I assume?

Well anyway I wasn't writing to complain to you but actually to offer you a witness. He performed the patrons in defense. He had to, the dementia would have given both Harry and his cousin the kiss otherwise. They can't persecute for self-defense! I will come to his trial and give an eye witness account.

Let me know the dates and times.

-Arabella

…

_**September 1995**_

**Severus Snape to Petunia Dursley**

I don't doubt that you are startled to receive a letter from me. It has certainly been many years since we were in contact. I teach your nephew at the school. Is an exact replica of his father in both attitude and looks. What misfortune. At least he has her eyes. But I'm not writing to you put of sheer nostalgia. Please read what I'm about to write carefully. Your sister sacrificed her life in the hands of the dark lord and that night the dark lord was thought to have been vanquished. Just last year your nephew faced him again. He is very much alive, gaining power as I write and his thirst for revenge has only increased. Our world is at the cusp of another war and no one, and especially not your family, will be safe. Take care petunia, be wary, be cautious and remember what all you lost that Halloween night. Let that be a reminder of what you're fighting against.

-Severus

…

_**October 1995**_

**Charlie Weasley to Ron Weasley**

Hey Ron! Prefect huh? Well well well! I bet mum threw a party. Who is the other Gryffindor prefect? You'll be spending a lot of time with her so let's hope she's either hot or a good friend. Haha...

Seriously mate, a bloody good job! I know that half the world expected Harry to get it, but you'll be an absolutely brilliant prefect. Don't let the others tell you otherwise.

Take care bro, I'll see you soon

-Charlie

…

_**November 1995**_

**Draco Malfoy to Narcissa Malfoy**

Dear mother, I hope you are doing well and that this letter finds you in good health. How is father? Has he been to more meetings? What are the plans? Can I be of any help?

Fifth year is rather boring at the moment. All they talk about are the exams. As if I don't already know that they are important. Snape is Sour as ever and our new defense teacher is as sickening as Pansy's voice. She loves us slytherins and seems to have harbored hate for potter and his side kick friend. Everyone else seems pretty lax about it but I'm very focused. I will show father that no mud blood witch can out preform a pure blood in the OWLS. I suppose I better get back to my essays then.

Take care mother.

-Draco

…

_**December 1995**_

**Sirius Black to Frank Longbottom**

A very merry Christmas old friend! It doesn't feel the same at all. You probably don't but I remember when you and Alice came to the potter's annual Christmas ball and announced to all of us that you're married! It's one of my favorite Christmases ever you know. For many reasons but especially because it was such a strange year. We had all graduated from Hogwarts and were all a bit desolate lost and lonely. To end the year with a spiffing news like yours was brilliant.

Not much can be Said about this Christmas but I suppose it does come into my top few. For one, I'm not in a prison cell.

For obvious reasons frank my man, I can't send you this letter but you're in my thoughts. Always. Take care,

-Sirius

…

**AN: Your thoughts on this would be appreciated!**


End file.
